1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to versatile system-on-a-chip solutions for image data processing. Specifically, the present invention relates to a chip-based replacement for image processing electronics suites and to mass-customizable image processing platforms that can be configured to produce a wide range of image capture and data output capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a broad range of specialized focal plane array (FPA) imaging devices exist, but their commercial utility is limited by the cost of producing them in relatively limited quantities. Most FPA devices and/or their associated read-out integrated circuits (ROICs) are dedicated to a single program or single operational purpose. It is very expensive to develop, maintain, and produce many different FPA and ROIC versions. A specialized FPA device may cost as much as $250,000 to $500,000 and involve production times of several months or longer depending on the complexity of the device and the manufacturing processes involved.
It would be an advance in the art to create a mass-customizable image processing chip that could be configured post-production for a broad range of imaging applications and operational purposes. Such a device would allow the realization of economies of scale and production cycle optimizations associated with large-scale production operations for devices that can be later adapted for a wide range of specific, specialized purposes.
Current advanced imaging solutions are also considered cost-limited due to the cost and power requirements of their associated circuit cards and the inherent cost of migrating from system to system or solution to solution. It would be an advance in the art to create an advanced image processing solution that has a low associated power consumption and allows for standardization of associated required hardware.